


Strawberries and Tummy Rubs

by EllieFierce



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Fluff, Food, Hand Feeding, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Polyamory, Sharing a Bed, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Weight Gain, can be seen as platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 16:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieFierce/pseuds/EllieFierce
Summary: Dream and Sapnap decide that George is too skinny and hand feed him till he's sick.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 218





	Strawberries and Tummy Rubs

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me projecting onto Dream and Sapnap because George is too skinny

George flew over from England to live with Dream and Sapnap after- he didn’t really know what it was but the three were progressively getting closer together, passing the line of friends.

When they met in the airport they both hugged George. “You're so skinny, what!” Sapnap exclaimed. “You need to eat more,” Dream commanded. “Don’t worry Georgie, we won’t starve you,” And with that, they left the airport. 

You see, George didn’t really eat much. He sat on his computer all day for a living so he didn’t use up much energy, thus not having to eat much. George was just skin and bones. 

When they got to the house the first thing Dream and Sapnap did was cook while George set up his room enough for him to be able to sleep. George was drawn out after less than an hour to the smell of- he didn’t even know what it was but it made his mouth water and stomach growl. He navigated his way to the kitchen and saw Dream at the stove and Sapnap at the sink.

“What are you guys making,” George asked, trying to peak at the stove.

“We’re making chicken, my mom's special recipe,” Dream said, not looking away from the stove. George sat down at the breakfast bar and watched as Dream and Sapnap danced around the kitchen. 

After twenty minutes of George watching them work, the food was done. Dream started loading up plates and Sapnap grabbed water and set them on the table. George noticed that they weren’t evenly spread around the table, but close to each other. Dream set the plates on the table and George walked over but waited to see where Dream and Sapnap would sit. When everyone was seated, George was sitting in the middle of Dream and Sapnap, so close that their arms bumped when George took a sip of water. 

They ate in silence but Dream and Sapnap kept watching George eat. He thought that they were looking for a reaction on how he liked the food so he made sure to tell them how much he enjoyed it and he didn’t have to exaggerate. 

George finished his whole plate and by the time he was done, he found it hard to move. He leaned back in the chair and let his eyes close. He barely noticed when Dream removed the plates from the table. He felt someone put his hand on his shoulder but he couldn’t get himself to open his eyes. 

“Georgie, c'mon. Let’s move to the couch.” He heard Sapnap say in a rare soft tone. 

George hummed and sat up, prying his eyes open. He felt Sapnap grab his hand and pull him up. George stood and followed Sapnap to the couch. He plopped down after Sapnap sat and put his full body weight on Sapnaps side. Dream sat down next to him and draped his arm behind both boys and switched on the tv. 

George was out like a light. He ate as much in one meal as he would eat in two days. He didn’t know that Dream and Sapnap could cook so well. 

George wakes up and finds himself in a different spot than where he fell asleep. He opens his eyes and sees a chest. Looking up he sees Dream staring back down at him. 

“Sapnaps making pancakes.” He says. George groans, he was still struggling to move from yesterday’s meal. 

“Are you guys trying to fatten me up?” George asked. George’s head shook as Dream laughed, realizing that Dream had his arm tucked around George. George blushed and burrowed his head into Dream's chest, making him laugh again. 

“Cmon, it smells like he’s done.” Dream said, sitting George up with the arm under him. 

They got up and George noticed he was only in his shirt and boxers. Dream noticed his shock and said, “I figured it would be uncomfortable to sleep in jeans.” George looked over to Dream and noticed he was in the same state of undress. 

George blushed and looked to the floor. Noticing his jeans he slipped them back on, hearing Dream do the same. 

George followed Dream out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. George could smell the pancakes and the scent of fruit. 

Dream filled three plates and Sapnap started on the dishes while George stood there feeling useless. 

“I- do you guys want me to-... help with something.” George asked. 

Sapnap dried off his hands and said “don’t worry about it Georgie, let us take care of you.” He kissed George’s temple as he walked past him on his way to the table. 

The seating arrangements were the same as last night. George noticed that there were only pancakes on their plates and that the fruit was left on the counter but he didn’t say anything. 

George looked at the plates and saw that they all had two pancakes with butter on them and that there was syrup on the table. George sat down in his respective place and started eating. 

When they were done, George was feeling tired, but not as lethargic as before. 

“Let’s watch a movie, yeah.” Sapnap said as Dream collected the plates. George felt helpless as he let Sapnap and Dream do everything. He felt like he had to help somehow. 

“Sure,” Dream said, setting the dishes in the sink. Sapnap sat on the couch and connected his phone to the tv, opening Netflix and playing a random show. 

When Dream came over to the couch he was carrying a bowl of cut up strawberries and handed them over to Sapnap so he could pull George into his lap. George let himself be manhandled but let out squeaks of embarrassment and hid his face in his hands. Sapnap lifted George’s legs into his lap and scooted closer to Dream. Dream had one arm wrapped around George and the other across the back of the couch behind Sapnap. 

Sapnap angled himself toward Dream and George and grabbed a chunk of strawberry. George was confused when Sapnap started to bring it not to his lips, but to George’s. George kept his mouth sealed with a look of confusion. 

“Open,” Sapnap said and George couldn’t find it in him to disobey with the look in Sapnaps eyes. George opened his mouth and accepted the piece of strawberry that was stuffed through his lips. George hummed as he chewed. 

The strawberry was a perfect level of sweet and tart to have an amazing taste. George found himself wanting more. He looked to Sapnap expectantly, he cooed and fed George another piece of strawberry. 

Sapnap fed George the entire bowl of strawberries and when he ran out he got up and pulled out a popcorn popper. George let Sapnap make popcorn and laid his head on Dreams chest and closed his eyes. Eating a lot of strawberries after breakfast made him feel sick. He whined and turned his head into Dream's neck. 

“What’s wrong sweetheart?” Dream asked. 

“My tummy hurts,” George whined again. Dream cooed and brought his hand up and snuck it under George’s shirt. George gasped and shot his head up. 

“What are you doing!” George yelled. 

Dream brought his other hand up and pushed George’s head back onto his chest. George squirmed as Dream stroked his hand up his side. Goosebumps rose out of George’s skin and he shivered. Dream's hand moved from his ribs to his stomach. His hand was a warm weight putting pressure on his stomach. 

It felt heavenly. 

George laid his head back on Dream's chest without it having to be held down. George felt safe. George never wanted to move. He felt like he was floating. 

Sapnap came back with a bowl larger than his head filled over the brim with popcorn. He sat back in the position he was in before, grabbed a piece of popcorn, and held it to George’s lips. 

“Nuh uh,” George hummed, words being too much. 

“He doesn’t feel good,” Dream said for him, placing a kiss on his forehead. 

Sapnap looked into George’s eyes for the first time since he got back and noticed that they were glazed over.

“Oh... he’s in,” Sapnap stated, amazed. 

“Really?” Dream questioned. He grabbed George’s chin and angled it up towards him. “Oh, yeah. He is.” 

George’s eyes were glazed over and his pulps swallowed the dark brown of his iris. His mouth was slightly open like he couldn’t find the muscle to keep his jaw up. George whined from being disrupted. 

“Aww, it’s ok sweetheart. We’ll take care of you,” Dream said, setting George’s head back down on his chest. Dream and Sapnap watched the movie while George just sat there, staring off into space, his lips still slightly parted so he started drooling on Dream's chest but George was so out of it that he didn’t even notice. He wouldn’t have done anything if he did. 

Eventually, he felt something on his lip. Instinctively, he opened his mouth. A piece of popcorn was gently pushed in. George whined.

“Cmon baby,” he heard Sapnap start, “don’t you wanna be good for us,” he cooed. George closed his mouth around the popcorn. 

“Good boy,” he heard Dream say, “you're such a good boy, I’m so proud of you.” 

“So proud” 

“you make us so happy” 

“so happy to call you ours” 

“a very good boy” 

Tears of happiness fell out of George’s eyes as he kept being fed. He felt so loved and cared for. 

With this bowl of food though, Sapnap also fed himself and Dream. 

One time when Sapnap pushed a piece in George’s mouth, it didn’t stay in and fell out. George cried, hard. He was just sitting there, zoned out, and when it fell out he burst into tears. 

Both Dream and Sapnap were surprised by his outburst but rushed to comfort him. Dream's hand started to rub his stomach and his other hand came down to grab onto George’s. Sapnap picked up the popcorn and pressed it to George’s lips. George opened his mouth and Sapnap left his hand out to make sure it wouldn’t fall out again and waited for George to close his lips before he pulled his hand away. 

“There you go, good boy, you did so good.” Sapnap cooed using one hand to scratch George’s head and using the other to grab George’s other hand. George continued to cry and they continued comforting him. 

Eventually he stopped crying but gave little whimpers every once in a while. Sapnap pulled his hands away and started feeding them all again. 

When the bowl was empty George was back to feeling lethargic. His eyes were closed but he was still awake and eating. When he noticed Sapnap stopped feeding him, he let out a hum, eyes still closed. 

“That’s it sweetheart, there’s no more left,” Sapnap said. George let out a small huff and pouted. Dream laughed and hugged George closer to him. 

“Do you want to go take a nap?” Dream asked. 

“Uh huh,” George hummed his approval. 

Dream tucked an arm under George’s knees and stood. Sapnap also stood to put the bowl in the sink before he followed them to Dreams bedroom. 

Dream laid George down on his back on the bed. “Can I take your pants off sweetheart,” Dream asked and George again hummed his approval so Dream slipped his pants off. Dream then walked to the head of the bed and asked George if he could take his shirt off. George gave him the same answer. 

When Dream took his shirt off he noticed that George’s stomach was already bulged slightly. It looked a little ridiculous on George’s smaller frame but soon it would spread to other parts of his body. 

It was then that Sapnap walked into the room. “He’s already looking much better,” he hummed. 

“He really is,” Dream agreed. 

Dream and Sapnap undressed themselves and crawled into Dreams king sized bed. They turned George so he was laying on his side with Dream at his back and Sapnap in front of him. Dream had his arm draped over George’s side and his hand resting on his stomach. His other arm was tucked under George’s head. George and Sapnaps arms and legs were a tangle of limbs when they got situated. 

George gave one last hum of contentment before falling fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work I've posted so please be nice <3


End file.
